


Of Flying and Falling

by MeetTheRoyalMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Kagehina Day 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Stream of Consciousness, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheRoyalMess/pseuds/MeetTheRoyalMess
Summary: So, Shouyou waits as each day passes by like grains of sand slipping out of his grasp. He doesn’t know exactly when “the right time” is. All he knows is that he can’t screw it up.~In which, Shouyou navigates his growing feelings towards his most trusted teammate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Of Flying and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Of Vices and Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142679). Can be read as a stand alone but the other might help with the context!
> 
> This might seem rushed but I really wanted to post something for Kagehina day! So here is this short and fluffy piece from Shouyou's POV.

Falling in love, Shouyou thinks, really ought to be easier than it actually turns out to be.

It isn’t even being _in_ love. Loving is the easiest feeling in the world, relieving and revitalizing. No, it is the process of falling in love with one Kageyama Tobio that Shouyou finds difficulty in.

Shouyou is starting his second year of high school when he realizes that he is possibly heading down a deep unescapable path. He isn’t quite sure when they began transitioning from harsh shouts of the day into soft whispers of midnight. He doesn’t even know when the insults dulled to nicknames nor misunderstandings into their own personal language. What Shouyou does know, is that he’s in trouble. Scratch that—he’s in some _deep shit_.

There are millions of words that fly through Shouyou’s head when thinks of it, none of which stick due to the downward slope his train of thought travels down. But it always boils down to three words:

He likes Kageyama.

Stupid, mean, _wonderful_ Kageyama who, from the start, established such a sense of finality in his appearance, Shouyou only now has the sense to process it.

Though, maybe a practice game against the new first years isn’t the best time for this realization. But here he is, gaze trained on Kageyama who’s flashing eyes are staring right back at him. The ball is just about to fall into Kageyama’s awaiting hands, and Shouyou is midair, poised to carry through their quick attack.

 _Ah,_ Shouyou thinks as the telltale pattering of his heart resounds in his ears. _This…makes sense._

The volleyball slams on the other side of the court as Shouyou lands. Their team is awarded a point with celebratory shouts ringing throughout the gym. Shouyou’s throat is suddenly so very dry and he tries his best to swallow his heart.

It strikes him in that moment (and in many more to come), of course it’s Kageyama. Of course, of course, of course. Even if this was the last game they played together—even if this was the last game Shouyou played ever—it will never change the distinct click of pieces sliding in the correct place when Kageyama widdled his way into Shouyou’s life.

Shouyou’s eyes find Kageyama again. He’s offering a twitchy smile and clasping hands with a first year, congratulating him on the receive he had been helping him practice on.

If Shouyou were a weaker man, he’d reach out to brush the calloused pads of his fingers against Kageyama’s soft inner wrist. If Shouyou were a weaker man, he’d turn to Kageyama this instant and blurt out his feelings with a red face and a trembling finger pointed at Kageyama’s shocked face. If Shouyou were a weaker man, he’d stop admiring the gentle curve of pink lips trying to hold back chuckles and just kiss them to his heart’s content.

But Shouyou is not a weak man. He’s _strong, damnit_ and he will not let these stupid feelings—

Kageyama chooses this precise moment to tilt his head in Shouyou’s direction with dark blue eyes blazing and one corner of his lips quirked up.

And suddenly, Shouyou is oh so very weak.

As their second year passes, he starts to wish that “like” wouldn’t be such a complex concept for such a short word. It makes Shouyou’s head hurt even worse than it does already. “Liking” should be simple; Shouyou really needs simple.

But it can’t be, not when Kageyama throws his all into situations like nothing anyone has ever seen before. Whether it be setting or spiking or observing the game, Kageyama is always there with vigilant eyes and firm scowl on his lips. And, in the same manner, Kageyama has unintentionally thrown himself into the chasms of Shouyou’s heart with no chance of escape.

Shouyou’s Achilles heel is his greed. He wants and wants and wants so much and the universe has showered him with blessings in its occasional spurts of pity. Even now, it’s no different. Shouyou wanted a teammate, and Fate, in her rare kindness, gave him a partner. That was all he needed, at least for a while. Someone who could match him, launch him to new heights he always hoped of reaching.

However, Shouyou knows that he is oh so greedy. And he demands only the best. Kageyama never fails to surpass.

Even outside of volleyball, Kageyama cares—very loudly, though in a way people don’t bother to see. But Shouyou sees clear as a gentle stream what he means to Kageyama. Shouyou doesn’t hesitate to respond in the exact same language.

Kageyama tosses, a declaration. Shouyou spikes, an answer.

Kageyama provides, tiny daily gestures. Shouyou accepts, piling onto impatience.

Shouyou treasures every snack thrown into his eager hands. The giddiness builds up with every tender moment until Shouyou is certain that he will burst at the seams. He wants to scream, slap his hands onto Kageyama’s cheeks and watch his blush simmer beneath his palms as he lets the run-on sentences spill from his lips. He wants to be completely and utterly selfish by confessing before the time is right.

So, Shouyou waits as each day passes by like grains of sand slipping out of his grasp. He doesn’t know exactly _when_ “the right time” is. All he knows is that he can’t allow himself to screw this up.

But then in their third year, Kageyama becomes nearly soundless. Not in a physical sense, but he is quiet in a Kageyama-way. He stops wearing the scarf he stole from Shouyou, kicks him out of the gym during one of their extra practices, and stops bringing the after-work out snack he usually packs just for Shouyou.

Shouyou tries to shrug it off. Kageyama isn’t obligated to do anything for him, he knows this. However, when Kageyama’s words betray him, his actions have always proven what he truly means. For those gestures to stop, is almost like Kageyama is attempting to stop communicating with him. The thought of that itches beneath Shouyou’s skin, insistent and annoying.

Shouyou lasts a week before he snaps.

He thought it had been getting better. He even convinced himself that his confession could happen soon because Kageyama had admitted to the whole team that Shouyou was his type. Not vaguely either since he _said Shouyou’s name._ Everything froze and Shouyou felt a relief he didn’t know was possible. Of course, he’d been overreacting and Kageyama still liked him. Everything is going to be perfectly fine and he could _finally—_

Kageyama refused to walk with him to school.

Shouyou’s blood is bubbling, swelling in his heart, stealing his breath. He hates this. He hates that he’s so upset over unspoken words and promises made over two years ago. He hates that the one time he didn’t act in bold strokes is when it came to the person who means the most to him. Because what if it was too late? Had Shouyou misinterpreted?

No. _No,_ Shouyou knows Kageyama. He knows what Kageyama has been trying to say because they are the same words that are constantly in Shouyou’s peripheral. The same exact sentiment that has made permanent residence in the ventricles of his heart and beats steady in his veins.

_I love him. I’m in love with Kageyama._

Shouyou feels so hopeless. His fall was so achingly slow and riddled with impatience. But even at its agonizing pace, Shouyou fell _hard._

So, for once, Shouyou acts impulsively on his feelings towards Kageyama. He wakes up with the sun on the morning Kageyama said he had to be at school early. Shouyou forgoes his bike entirely and begins to sprint towards Karasuno High, limbs trembling and heavy as they slam against the pavement.

He finds Kageyama in front of his locker _—Shouyou’s_ locker—and he can’t contain his shout. His dark blue eyes turn towards Shouyou and they are so _wide._ Shouyou’s heart clenches at the vulnerable hunch in his shoulders and terrified pull to his brow.

Shouyou lets his mouth run. He completely gives in to whatever impulse he had been holding back and unbridles his tongue to let it roam free. But even then, Kageyama is right there in front of him, stealing the long-awaiting phrase from his throat:

_“I like you.”_

Shouyou can’t help but laugh. He wants to laugh and never stop because he is just _so happy._ His shoes are soaked from the morning dew and sweat makes his clothes cling to him uncomfortably, but he doesn’t care. He can’t bring himself to. Not when Kageyama’s arms are encircling him and he’s pressing soft kisses into Shouyou’s hair, speaking with gestures so tender Shouyou is sure he’ll explode.

The rest of their day goes on as usual, though everything is suddenly so bright and Shouyou gets a headache from the force of his constant grin. They walk home quietly, hands interlocked.

As they do, Shouyou thinks that he might have over complicated falling in love with Kageyama—just a tad. However, as they reach the fork in the road where their paths diverge—as Shouyou cups Kageyama’s face to bring him down, down, down until their lips are softly meeting in the middle—as they stand there bathing in starlight and newly formed promises, Shouyou knows for a fact that this is the easiest thing he has ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you liked this purely self-indulgent fluff that I finished literally 10 minutes ago. As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated. Have a wonderful day/evening!! <3  
> My twitter! if you are interested in following me :)


End file.
